left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Carnival - 5/5: Concert
:For the actual in-game concert/stadium, see The Peach Pit Stadium. The Concert is the fifth and last chapter of Dark Carnival. The Survivors must attract a helicopter by starting up the Midnight Riders concert at The Peach Pit stadium, which includes opening lights, the use of fireworks, and playing the sound system on full blast on a concert stagePC Gamer magazine. The Concert is also a playable Survival Mode stage. Strategy Survivor Walkthrough There are four phases to this chapter: entry, setup, defense and escape. Entry involves moving from the safe room to the Peach Pit arena―this is very easy. Setup involves prepping the arena for defense―creativity and skill are at a premium here. Defense involves fighting off Common Infected hordes and two Tanks intermingled with random Smokers, Spitters, Jockeys and Boomers. Escape involves disengaging from combat and legging it to a rescue helicopter that will arrive and hover on either the right- or left-hand side of the seating bank. Entry Phase: The Survivors start out in a hallway under the performance arena's seating area. Since combat in this chapter is at all ranges from long distance to close quarters, it is generally recommended that all team members get ready by equipping themselves with Assault-type rifles (i.e. Assault Rifle, Combat Rifle or AK-47). Individual secondary weapons are a matter of personal preference, but Dual Pistols are a good choice (the Magnum may be found to be too slow to operate and lacking in magazine capacity) as is a melee weapon like the Katana. Note that spare weapons are always available in the Peach Pit and so a player's initial choices can be changed during the Setup phase. Exiting the safe room, players will encounter random Common Infected lingering in the hallway outside and sometimes a mini-Horde or two will materialize about halfway along, plus the usual Spitter and Jockey if the team is moving too slowly. Be on guard against a Charger who will sometimes surge out from an alcove on the right, just before the hallway meets a hall and angles off into the arena (keep left, look right and spot the pile of black bin liners against the wall in the alcove). There are two sets of bathrooms in this hallway that may contain useful items. A single Bile Bomb will usually spawn either in one of the bathrooms or behind the two trailers in the hallway directly before entering the arena. This Bile Bomb is crucial during the final moments of the finale to provide a much needed distraction, so it must be kept safe and in reserve, unless a Pipe Bomb is in the stadium. Be warned as always, as a random Tank or Witch might spawn somewhere on the path. Setup Phase: Once the hallway exits out to the concert area, the Survivors can begin preparing for the Finale. The basic scenario is to attract the rescue helicopter by firing up the Midnight Rider's sound, light and firework display―which naturally also draws waves of Infected to the scene. Setup therefore involves both prepping for defense and operating the concert technology. Start by mopping up any random Common Infected discovered in the arena. At the same time, explore the area for weapons and resources. There are several items that are invaluable in holding out until the helicopter arrives: *Health Kits spawn either on the stage or up in a health box behind the stage lighting controls. *4 Adrenaline shots usually spawn next to the track recording, though they are occasionally found on one of the bottom stair landings in the seating area that has the Grenade Launcher. This is only if the Health Kits spawn near the stage lighting. Otherwise, it will spawn near the record machine used to start the Horde. *Guitars spawn on the stage *Guns and ammo spawn either on stage or in the middle of the the seating. *Pills and defibrillators usually spawn on top of the two wood and scaffolding stands in the middle of the seating. Sometimes pills spawn on top of speaker stacks on stage or in front of the stage as well. *Fireworks and fuel cans are always found right on the ground in front of the stage. Note that fireworks are always present but The Director sometimes omits to supply gas cans. *Molotovs and Pipe bombs spawn either on the speaker stacks in front of the stage or on one of the bottom stair landings in the seating area. *About half the time, a Bile Bomb will be found in the bathrooms or the concession area on the way to the concert area. *Between the safe room at the beginning and the weapons found in the concert area, there will always be at least one scoped rifle (hunting or sniper), one type of assault rifle, and one of the auto shotguns. There will also always be either a Magnum or a second pistol next to the ammo stash in the concert area. This finale is similar to the ones in Left 4 Dead, in that the Survivors have to survive through two waves of Infected and Tanks and then get to the rescue vehicle when it arrives after the second Tank is killed. Setup thus involves thinking about where the team will stand to defend itself and the placement of its supply of gas cans and fireworks to augment this process. Popular defensive positions are detailed in the sub-sections below. Defense Phase: Once the team is happy with its arrangements the Finale can be triggered. First, the lighting is switched on at the top of the seating area, then the sound and effects are set off using the onstage console. (Note the control on the floor at the front of the stage lets off a line of fireworks along the front of the stage that are ideal for lighting up Tanks since they will climb onto the stage through them. Moreover, when exiting the stage to return to a defensive position in the seating area after starting the show, the player must be careful avoid running through these same fireworks when they ignite at the start of the Finale.) Thereafter, it is a case of fighting off the usual Left 4 Dead-style Finale involving waves of Common and Special Infected interspersed with two Tank interludes. Escape Phase: Once the second Tank has been killed, the helicopter will arrive. Note that it randomly hovers at a point either to the right or left of the seating area. As soon as the second Tank goes down, players on very low health may wish to heal without delay and taking an adrenaline shot just before bugging out is also a good idea. Next, the Bile Bomb that has been reserved for this moment should be thrown in the opposite direction of the helicopter's location or in such a way as to not impede the team's escape. Smokers and Tanks can cause huge problems, since the helicopter does not give any protection from their ranged attacks. Spitters can also spit onto the helicopter to give their fellow Infected more time. Other Infected cannot go onto the helicopter. Defense: The Stage Method * In co-op play, three players should have either auto shotguns or assault-type rifles and the fourth player takes a hunting/sniper rifle. (Players should experiment though, for example excellent results can be obtained by an all-assault rifle team.) *The center of the stage has a raised platform which can be used to advantage. The stage is also cluttered with equipment arranged in a way that creates distinct choke points for a team positioned appropriately and who has laid out boxes of fireworks and gas cans to augment their defenses. *When Infected or Tanks come at the front, turn on the fireworks along the front of the stage. *If a team needs to make an emergency ammo run and the ammo stash is up on the front seats, find adrenaline at the table and use it. *Keep an adrenaline shot in reserve for the final dash to the rescue helicopter. *Smokers, Jockeys and Chargers will try to separate team members during the dash to the helicopter, so teams should move fast but stick together. Defense: The Platform Method *Facing the stage amidst the seating are two high-raised construction platforms made of scaffolding. Note that one is considerably higher than the other. If The Director places an ammo stash at the front of the seats, choosing the Platform Method can be a good idea as players will be very close to ammo resupply. *In co-op play, two players should get up to medium height on a tower and run general interference whilst one player goes to the top level and snipes whilst the fourth player provides cover. *Views from a tower are panoramic and ranges start at long and drop down to close quarters. For this reason, players should generally favor assault-type rifles (shotguns simply do not have the range to thin out Hordes and start damaging Special Infected and Tanks when they first appear at long distances), or the Grenade Launcher to kill weak Special Infected and masses of Common Infected. *The sniper should look out for Smokers because getting pulled from a tower can inflict serious damage on a player. A Grenade Launcher can do, because it can kill them with ease. *Spitters are a real problem because they easily force a team to abandon its defenses, lose cohesion as well as causing serious damage to affected players. Taking out Spitters on sight is thus a priority task. However, if there are people down on the stairs, the Spitter will spit on them rather then the ones on the platform. *When the Tank spawns, they often do so from doorways at far ends of the seating area. Players should use this to their advantage by pouring on the fire during the entire time he takes to get within throwing range. As so as the Tank makes it clear that he is getting ready to throw, the team members lower down on the tower should jump off and separate. The player(s) on the higher level should hold position because trying to jump down will cause heavier damage than a hit from a thrown rock. The net effect is a Tank that has experienced prolonged interlocking fire - he will not last long. *Once the first Tank is dead, quickly resupply with ammo and get ready for the next Horde. *Players electing to get up high on the platform must always use the ladder to get down to the lower level of the tower. Jumping from the top is guaranteed to either incapacitate or seriously injure you. Defense: The Sound Mixer Method *Way at the top of the seating area two sound mixers. There is one on the right and one on the left. A third one is located immediately facing the stage and normally has supplies nearby. *Players set up a defensive perimeter at one of the first two sound mixers. It does not matter which one. *This position has the advantages of long sight lines (enabling many Infected to be engaged at long range) and maximum player mobility. *Good snipers are valuable here because Infected take some time close to the position. *In co-op play, two players should have sniper rifles and the rest assault-type rifles. Shotguns may be considered but they lack the range. (As always, players should experiment with weapons and explore the options.) *Tanks should be easy since players have excellent mobility and can circle around them throughout the arena. *If a player has a Chainsaw, it is easy to carve a way to the helicopter when it arrives. *Note that The Mixer Method has two potentially serious drawbacks. Firstly, players are located a very long way away from the ammo resupply point (especially if it is down on the stage). Secondly, if the rescue helicopter arrives on the other side of the arena from their chosen defense location, players face a terribly long and dangerous trek to reach it. Defense: The Doorway Method *Below the stairs is a closed doorway with a box of fireworks near it. The idea is to defend in this area with a semi-circle of fireworks and gas cans arrayed in front. *Infected will be coming in from three sides and will also drop down from above. *Players lean against the walls in a box formation: two on the door and one each on the left or right walls. *This is close quarter combat, close-ranged firearms and melee weapons are essential: a chainsaw is invaluable. *Firework boxes and gas cans must be arranged before starting the Finale. *Spitters are huge risk because the team is in a confined space. *Once a Tank arrives, the team splits up to engage him. Defense: The Seating Method *This method is very similar to The Mixer Method outlined above. *The team positions itself on the top level of the seating area near to the lighting controls. *They will have the high ground so as to shoot Infected coming up at them. In co-op play, at least one person should have a Hunting or Sniper rifle to pick off Special Infected. *Since Infected can come from all sides, fire control must be switched rapidly. *Sometimes there is a medical cabinet behind this position. *Smokers,Chargers, or Jockeys can break up the group. *The team will have plenty of room and time to kill the Tank. *This position makes it easier to reach the helicopter since the run is generally down hill. *Ammo will sometimes spawn in the middle of the seats in between to two platforms. When that happens, the benefit of selecting this position is strengthened. However if the ammo stash is way down on the stage this is a serious disadvantage. Defense: The Jesus Plywood Method thumb|300px|right|Walkthrough This glitch was corrected in the June 17 update. Note that players wishing to get the Guardin' Gnome achievement (and to enjoy the music!) should take a serious look at this strategy. It is only possible when playing a campaign with humans (since bots will not co-operate). *Players camp over those wooden panels on the far end of the stage and stay crouched. *In order to get on top of the plywood, each player in turn goes behind the forklift and jumps up on it twice. From there, a jump can be made across to the plywood. *Once there, each player stays crouched, flashlights off and watches out for Smokers. *No Common Infected will spawn, only some Special Infected. The two Tanks will spawn, but they will either die immediately/in a few seconds or spawn on the far end of the arena, so the team can safely take them down (especially if someone is equipped with a sniper rifle). Care is need though because a well aimed concrete throw can hit all the Survivors. *If a player falls off the panels, the Infected will spawn as usual. This means that when the rescue helicopter arrives, the team will face a horde of Infected so it is essential to prepare (adrenaline, pipe bombs and Boomer Bile really helps here). As always, the team must stay together as Chargers, Jockeys and Smokers can intervene to split everyone up. *Sometimes the Tank will spawn on top of the roof on the building to the left of the plywood (assuming the team is facing the seats) and throw concrete at the team's position. As noted above, a lucky hit will comprehensively derail this strategy so he needs to be taken out as soon as possible. Defense: The Corner Stage Method *Note that the original version of this method depended on the fact that Infected did not spawn near this location. Unfortunately the fact that Valve subsequently patched in spawning points right at this position almost negates this method's attractiveness. *Before starting the concert, one player must have a pipe bomb or a bile bomb. *The defensive position is located in the upper right corner of the seating area near the doorway where the Infected come out. It features a small space large enough to accommodate one or two players formed by a railing and a metal box on each side. *A defensive perimeter is set up using boxes of fireworks and gas cans. *The best weapon combination are two Sniper Rifles or Hunting Rifles, any melee weapon and any automatic weapon. (As always, players should experiment and try out different weapon mixes.) *Ideally each player should have an adrenaline shot to speed their progress to the rescue helicopter. *Once the concert has started, the team forms up in the above area and defends from there. The railings and the long, open distances the Infected have to cover allow the team ample time to ply them with fire and thin their ranks. *When the first Tank spawns, the team divides and cones him with interlocking fire reforming thereafter to face the second wave of Infected. *It is important to note that if the rescue helicopter arrives at the opposite side of the arena to the team's chosen location, players face a dauntingly long trek to reach it. Defense: The Stage-Platform Method *This method involves setting up a defensive perimeter on the small raised platform in the center-rear of the stage that is protected by sound and performance equipment. *As always, team members should possess an adrenaline shot each (to facilitate bugging out for the rescue helicopter) and at least one player should save a pipe bomb or bile jar so as to provide a distraction during the dash for the helicopter at the end of the chapter). *Firework boxes and gas cans must be set up on the stage at the obvious choke points (e.g. to the left and right at the rear of the stage). *This is to be a short-range, close quarter fight so players are well advised to weight their weapon selections towards assault-type rifles (e.g. AK-47, Combat Rifle, Assault Rifle) with either Dual Pistols or a long reach melee weapon (e.g.Guitar, Katana etc.). *Players hold out in the stage during the first wave (denoted by the song Midnight Ride). *Once the first Tank spawns a good idea is to split up the team to cone him with interlocking fire and to see if he can be tempted to storm the stage - in which case one player can run forward and set off the stage-front fireworks. The Tank jump through the flame and catch alight thereby inflicting additional damage upon himself. * After the first Tank is killed, all Survivors can either regroup on the stage platform (restocking on ammo as they go) ready to face the second horde of Infected. Thereafter, once the second Tank goes down and the helicopter arrives, players inject their adrenaline shots and pop a carefully preserved Bile Bomb or Pipe Bomb and bug out. Alternatively, once the first Tank goes down, players can quit the stage and climb the tower in the seating area without the Sniper Rifle holding out there against the second wave of Infected and dealing with the second Tank as per normal before applying the standard evacuation procedure of adrenaline shot and grenade distraction to reach the helicopter once it makes its appearance. (Please refer to the pointers elsewhere on this page related to a Tower Defense.) *This method is helpful if a player is trying to get the Guardin' Gnome Achievement. Gnome Chompski can be set down in perfect safety on the stage (or on the tower platform) ready to be snagged and carried off to the helicopter at the end. Infected Methods: Spitter As the Spitter, you're going to want to hit the fireworks either when the round starts so the Survivors can not get them, or as the Survivors are collecting them to do some damage. You're also going to want to avoid the platforms to avoid being seen by any Survivors who look up, but also avoid being on the stage where the Survivors will do anything to get supplies. Another good strategy is to spit into the stage lighting so the Jockey can do damage for both Spitter goo and fire damage, or spitting under the microphone so the Survivors can not start the stage lighting for another ten to twenty seconds, giving the other Infected time to weaken them for the Common Infected. Charger Unlike the Spitter, when playing as the Charger you're going to want to crouch on the platforms, close to the ladder so when the Survivors are climbing, you can charge them down into the stands, doing some extra impact damage. Another strategy is to crouch behind the fireworks, charging the Survivors towards the stage, making them drop the fireworks, and maybe making one of the other Survivors shoot the fireworks, getting one weapon out of their arsenal. Jockey When playing as the Jockey, you need to stay out of sight until the Survivors light the stage lighting, then leap onto them, leading them directly into Spitter goo and/or the Stage Lighting, dealing damage. Another good strategy is to hide until the Tank is about to spawn, then lead a survivor directly over to the Tank. Boomer The Boomer is quite ineffective on the concert, as there are no places to hide, but a good strategy is to be like the Charger, crouching on the platforms to avoid being seen. When a survivor climbs up, cover them in bile. Be warned that if you attempt to climb the huge platforms, Survivors can see you and kill you, or wait for you to climb up and then shove you for a kill. Smoker As the Smoker, when the stage Survivors are on stage, shoot your tongue through the Stage Lighting, dragging the Survivors through them doing damage. When they are on the platforms, you need to rip them off, incapacitating or killing them. When they get on the helicopter, try to pull them off to delay the game and allow your fellow teammates to kill the others. Hunter The Hunter strategy is simple, jump through any gas tanks, fireworks, molotov fire, or even the Stage Lighting, then pouncing the Survivors to do a good two to five damage per attack. Another good strategy is to jump from the taller platform onto the Survivors, doing a good ten to sixteen pounce. Tank The Tank is probably the easiest to use in this campaign. Lead the Survivors onto the stage or onto the platforms. When on the platforms, they either have to fight you or jump. When they are on the stage, they usually will try to back up and end up running into a wall. Do not walk into the slim area where Survivors can activate fireworks and set you on fire without a molotov. If you can, try to corral one of the Survivors into the blocked off corner (west if you're on-stage facing the seats). There's a forklift there that you can use to insta-incap Survivors. If you can find a way to that corner inconspicuously, you can batter the forklift out into an open area for more fun. Notes *Both Ellis and Coach can sing into the microphone on-stage after the lights have been turned on. **Both Ellis and Coach sing the wrong lyrics: "Gotta reach for the top, stay on the mountain..." while the real lyrics are "Reach for the top, gotta stay on the mountain." **Ellis will also on occasion pretend he is performing a mic check. **Any voice command you use while standing next to the microphone the sound will be heard through the speakers. Also, quite humorously, if the Special Infected stand infront of the microphone, their sounds will be heard over the speakers also. **While playing as Ellis when the chopper arrives he will say "Goodnight Whisperin' Oaks, have a good one!" *In the safe room there is a possible Red vs. Blue reference: " Why are we still here?" *A switch at the front of the stage allows the Survivors to activate the fireworks as a firewall against the Infected, igniting anything in its path. It does damage to the Survivors also, but quite low is not entirely effective due to not reaching the sides of the stage where infected can easily pass through. *There's a glitch in Single-player where, right after you exit the Safe Room, if you go in the nearest bathroom, go in the room in front of them, and then go all the way where there's a sort of coffee machine, occasionally a Bot, guarding outside the bathroom, may just start running all the way to the stadium, as if they're the group leader. *This finale has its own unique tracks for when the Tanks attack, One Bad Tank and Midnight Tank. These are puns on two of Midnight Riders tracks: One Bad Man, and Midnight Ride. **One Bad Tank music. **Midnight Tank music. *Much like the helicopter pilot from Left 4 Dead, the pilot who rescues the Survivors is infected. This appears to be a running gag in the Left 4 Dead series. **The helicopter pilot uses the same model as the News chopper Pilot in Left 4 Dead. The helicopter itself is a re-skin of the News Chopper 5 model. *The helicopter can fly in on either the right or left side of the seats. This is the only finale where the rescue vehicle can change their location. *Fireworks appear only in this chapter of the Dark Carnival campaign. *If you go close to the back of the seats to observe the band and turn your character to face behind, you can see the names of the band members of Midnight Riders. *The music that plays from the speakers includes vocals, which means that the vocalist lip-synced to the songs. This is stated by the Survivors multiple times. *Writing in the safe room wall reads: "The Riders are OK. They got choppered out last night." It is possible the helicopter pilot who rescues the Survivors is the same one that flew the Midnight Riders to safety. **Just before this bit of writing, people thought the Riders were dead, and were mourning their loss. After the graffiti speaks of the Riders being rescued, the writing turns openly hostile towards the Riders. **That same chopper that rescued the Midnight Riders might have brought them to the setting of The Passing, considering the fact that a Midnight Riders Tour Bus passes by in The Underground. This could otherwise be other Survivors driving past and avoiding the Infection. *Before starting the concert, a box on the stage reads "I survived Earls Gator Village" referring to the next campaign, Swamp Fever. *On the Xbox 360 verison, if players tap the button to comment, they will end up having Nick saying all the quotes, even if he is dead or incapped. *This finale is fairly tough to survive when the helicopter arrives. This is due to the spawn points of the Tank right after the second was killed. The Tank will spawn very close to one of two places where the chopper would fly in and on several occasions, you will run right into the Tank as you make your way to the chopper. Sometimes, the Tank must be killed as running past the Tank might make him chase you and he will either block the entrance to the chopper, preventing any other Survivors from getting in or punch you out of the chopper. If the Tank spawned on the opposite side however, the only obstacles the Survivors will have to worry about is the horde and any living Special Infected. *The stadium is used in Gamestop's pre-order ad. *Though this is very rare, a Tank or a Witch may spawn outside of the safe room en route to the stadium. *Originally, Valve planned this finale to be set on a train, akin to a more county fair type setting. This was cut out because it "wasn't as much fun as you would think". *You can get somewhat out of the map by jumping on the picnic table, then on top of the saferoom door, and over the fence. However, it is impossible to get back out. You will need to restart the level. *The green footlocker box that holds the fireworks is also seen inside the tunnels in one of the side rooms in the Death Toll campaign although that one appears to be closed. *A Grenade Launcher used to spawn on the lower tower, but it has been removed as of July 29, 2011. References Category:Dark Carnival Category:Finale Category:Left 4 Dead 2